


Tuesday: Lead You Astray

by obvioustheory



Series: SEAL Team Week 2021 [2]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obvioustheory/pseuds/obvioustheory
Summary: One-shots featuring each character from Bravo Team for the prompt "“I’ve only led you astray, like, twice. That’s not even that bad!” for SEAL Team Week 2021.
Relationships: Alana Hayes/Jason Hayes, Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn
Series: SEAL Team Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Crave Their Initials in the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided I was going to post for SEAL Team week and then I saw the prompts and had way too many ideas. I'm going to go totally overboard! For each prompt I have a short fic for each of the current main characters. Will be posted over the next couple of weeks to spread them out a bit.

“We’re so lost” She declares, somehow managing to sound very irritated and very amused at the same time, “I thought you had some kind of super-secret Navy SEAL training.”

“We’re not lost” He retorts, hoping he’s somehow managed to lie to her successfully. In the 10 years that they’ve been together, he doesn’t think he’s managed to really lie to her even once. Alana can read him like a book, she always could, right from day one.

“Ok, then” Alana states, hands on her hips and a big assumed smile on her face, she’s right about to call him on his bullshit and he still thinks she’s the most beautiful woman in the world, “Lead the way, let’s go home”.

“Let’s not go home yet” He bluffs, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, “It’s a beautiful night, it just you and me and we haven’t spent much time together lately” He can see that she’s wavering, he knows all her weak spots as well as she knows his, “Please”

“Ok” She laughs, leaning to kiss him. She lets him lead her further in a direction that may or may not be going back towards their car. They walk for a few minutes until they come across a clearing with a patch of tall trees all spread out. Wordlessly he sits down at the base of one of the trees and pulls her into his lap.

He closed his eyes and let his head rest on her shoulder. The last few weeks had been chaos, he’d been on back-to-back-to-back spin ups and spent more time in his gear than out of it. His head was consumed with images of chaos and violence and devastation. He’d been running on a build-up of adrenaline but sitting in the calm and the quiet with his wife, he finally felt his muscles unclench and his heart rate drop and his sense of calm return to his body. They were in the middle of nowhere, lost, but he was home.

“I was thinking about what you said, to your Mum at Thanksgiving” He said quietly, it had been nearly two months since he’d overheard her conversation. If Bravo hadn’t worked Christmas they would have had to address it by now but he’d been away from home so much that he could avoid it. Ever since he’d heard her tell her mother that she wanted a baby but was too scared to talk to him about it he’d felt like a failure of a husband, his wife couldn’t come to him with something that she wanted for fear of his reaction.

“We don’t have to talk about it” She replied, dismissively, “It’s not a big deal.”

“Lana, we always said we’d have kids someday” He states, thinking about the pre-martial counselling sessions their parents had insisted on because they were so young when they decided to get married and their parents were worried they didn’t know what they were getting into. The priest had asked both of them if they wanted kids, and both of them had said they did, they wanted lots of kids. “Let’s start now, let’s have a baby.”

“Really?” She looks shocked. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“If you’re ready, I’m ready” He replies, the smile on her face makes his heart clench. She still looks at him like he hung the moon and he knows with every fibre in his being that he doesn’t deserve this woman. He holds her tight in his arms and they fall into silence again.

“You know I’m pretty sure this counts as some kind of big moment in our marriage and we’ll never be able to find this place again even if we tried.” She states.

“Well, we can’t have that” He states, pulling the pocket knife out of his pocket and gently sliding her off his lap and onto the ground beside them.

“What are you doing?” She asks warily, her husband might be a grown up but he’s still impulsive as a teenager sometimes.

“What does it look like?” He laughs, “Making sure we can find this place again.”

“Are we still in junior high or something” She laughs as he finishes scratching their initials into the tree. “You know this is a national park, so what you just did is probably illegal.”

“What’s your point” He shrugs, pocketing the knife.

“You’re always leading me astray” She laughs as they stand up.

“I’ve only led you astray, like, twice. That’s not even that bad!”

Little could he imagine that years later he’d come back to his spot, consumed by his rage and his grief, with his concerned, confused children in tow, desperate to feel connected to her again. She had always been his calm in the storm and he would give anything to lead her astray one more time.


	2. What Took You So Long?

"You always get me in trouble Sonny Quinn" She complains jokingly. They've been at the Bulkhead for about six hours. It had been a long few days, the team had the brass breathing down their neck to plan a mission that was nearly impossible to pull off and then every time they came up with a decent plan some cake-eater who refused to even speak to the team directly shot down their plans and sent them all back to square one. Lisa honestly didn't think they ever planned to actually go through with the mission in the first place, the cake-eaters just wanted to look like they'd tried to cover their asses if someone asked why they didn't get involved sooner.

"Well lookie here Miss Davis, I am a gentleman" Sonny drawls, "I would never lead a lady into trouble, not if she didn't want to."

"Oh really?!" Lisa laughed, "What about California last year, or Fourth of July before that, and now that you mention it New Years was definitely all your fault."

"California was on you Davis, I wasn't the one who was buying" Sonny retorts, “I’ve only led you astray, like, twice. That’s not even that bad!”

"Oh, only twice" Lisa snorts, "You really think that I'd believe that?"

"Now, now Ms Davis" Sonny grinned, "Play nice."

"Or what?" Lisa retorts, a couple of drinks have put her in a care-free mood.

Sonny looks around to make sure they've still got a good distance from the rest of the team and that none of the guys are paying attention to them over by the bar, "Or tonight won't end with those promises I made ya this mornin'."

"But its been such a long day" Lisa grins, leaning down to grab her jacket off the barstool, "I guess I'll have to make do on my own." With that she heads out, with only a brief pause to wave goodbye to the rest of Bravo and without looking back in his direction.

Sonny wants to run out of the bar after her, but he knows how to keep a secret so he picks up his beer and heads back to the pool table.

"Davis call it an early night?" Jason asked as Sonny leaned back on the wall next to him.

"Yeah, it's been a long ass day" Sonny replies, taking a slightly larger-than-usual sip of his beer. 

"Politics" Jason states, "Above our pay-grade."

"Cake-eaters" Sonny replies, "At least they ain't tryna get us killed today." They stand in silence sipping their beers, until Sonny finally finishes his, "Alright boys, Sonny Quinn is out."

"Bit early ain't it?" Clay asks, "You finally admit your getting' old brother."

"I can still kick your ass any day of the week Pin-Up Girl" Sonny retorts, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. When he finally gets out onto the street he sees a familiar figure leaning against the side door of his truck.

Lisa looks up from her phone as she hears him approach, "What took you so long?"


End file.
